DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The Research Training Grant in Oncology to be utilized by the Section of Hematology/Oncology at the University of Chicago is intended to train the future physician-scientists in Oncology in this country. It is intended to continue a successful training record where over 70% of trainees have obtained first-time full- time academic positions. It is designed to train internal medicine physicians who have completed a full-time clinical year in oncology in the nature of either basic or clinical research in oncology. It is intended that the basic research training will take at least two additional years and possible three. Trainees will be advised and guided by an experienced Program Director and Executive Committee who have participated in their selection of and are committed to their academic development. Trainees will select a sponsor and work within the area of the sponsor. Choices consist of approximately 16 areas ranging from chromosome translocations in hematologic malignancies and drug development through cancer outcomes and research ethics. The trainee will learn how to vertically integrate the knowledge and experience gained so that he or she will be able to be successful as a physician-scientist in the future regardless of whether the major emphasis is in basic or clinical research.